Guitar Heroes John&Ian
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Alex studied the videotape for a moment before blowing the dust off of it and reading the label that was written in neat script:John&Ian-Guitar Hero. He raised a brow at the casstte. This could be interesting. Based on the Guitar Hero Commercial.


**Just another story in my guitar hero series XD Exactly what the tittle says, John and Ian, playin guitar hero XD Enjoy!**

14 year old Alex Rider sighed as he climbed the last few steps of the ladder and crawled into the attic.

"And don't come back down till you're done!" The voice of Ian Rider came from below.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Alex muttered flicking on the lights. He heard Ian begin to walk away and once the footsteps faded, Alex flopped down on the creaky wooden floor with a thud.

This is just where he wanted to spend his Friday night. Cleaning the attic. Though he supposed it was his fault that he had stayed out 2 hours after curfew last night. And knowing Ian, this was a more than merciful punishment. Not that Ian ever hit him or anything, it's just that his uncle always had a way of finding the thing he least wanted to do at the moment and making him do it. And considering the things he had to do in last time's grounding this was pretty good.

Alex sighed again. Might as well get started.

And for the next hour or so he plowed through the old cardboard boxes and the loads of dust occupying the attic. And finally Alex came to the last item. And overstuffed trunk in the corner of the attic, that looked like it had been collecting dust for years. Many more than the boxes of clothes and little things he had just sorted. No this trunk was different, and somehow he was drawn to it. Alex moved closer to the it, and became increasingly disappointed to see a lock on the latch. But his disappointment quickly vanished as he poked at the lock and the rusted old thing immediately fell off. He grinned at his luck and threw the cover open, coughing as dust fluttered out from inside of it. Nevertheless when the air cleared, Alex peered into the trunk. The first thing he saw was about 7 or 8 photo albums stacked up. He flipped the first one open and saw a picture of Ian with a man that looked a lot like him, but older. Alex figured it was his dad. John Rider. Realizing these where all Ian's old stuff, Alex decided it would definitely be interesting. He put the photo album back into the trunk, closed it and hauled it back to his room.

Once at his room Alex took the time to look through every single item in the trunk. From pictures to letters he went through it all. Until finally he came to the last object in the trunk. A dusty old videocassette. He studied it for a moment before blowing the dust off of it and reading the label that was written in neat script:

_**John&Ian-Guitar Hero**_

Alex raised a brow at the cassette. His dad and uncle...guitar hero? He had no idea how that fit. Still, curious as he was Alex went over to the small TV in his room and popped the cassette into the VCR. Excitement bubbled inside of him as he hit play. At first there was nothing but static, but after a while a living room popped up on the screen. A living room Alex recognized to be his own...except it looked a bit different. The camera was being held a few feet out of the living room from the base of the staircase. Alex noted the picture seemed to be old. He looked underneath the little red blinking Rec. in the corner of the screen to the date. And was surprised to see the date as that of almost 15 years ago.

Suddenly music went off and a person slid to the living room entrance, back turned towards the camera...wearing nothing but a pink shirt and underwear. The same tune went off again and another person slid in next to the other, wearing the same attire, back at the camera.

The two men at the living room entrance kicked the air together and brought.....guitar hero guitars to their hands? Actually one of them, the shorter had a guitar, the other had a microphone. Suddenly as the men turned a bit Alex recognized them to be his dad and...Ian! He laughed out loud before he saw Ian throw his head back.

"Just Take Those Old Records Off The Shelf!" the stereo screamed.

John threw his head back as well and brought the mike to his mouth.

"I'll Sit And Listen To Them By Myself!"

Ian tapped his foot on the ground as he 'strummed' the guitar and lipsed the words. John swung his head back and forth, passion of the words burning on his face.

"Today's Music Ain't Got The Same Soul!"

John strutted around the coffee table in the middle of the room, towards the T.V above the fireplace. Ian did the same on the other side of the table, pressing the buttons of the guitar as he did so.

"I Like That Old Time Rock And Roll!"

Both the brothers then stopped in front of the T.V. Ian, pressing the guitar buttons coordinated to how they where appearing on the screen, and John singing his heart away, neither bothering to stop their dancing.

"Don't Try To Take Me To A Disco!"

The brothers suddenly turned away from the T.V and pounded their fist in the air.

"You'll Never Even Get Me Out On The Floor!"

Ian took a step forward and swung the guitar slowly from his right side to his left.

"In Ten Minutes I'll Be Leaving For The Door!"

And then, both Riders jumped up onto the coffee table,and stood back to back. They played their instruments, leaning back on each other

"I Like That Old Time Rock And Roll!!"

They then jumped off the table and fell to their knees. They swung their heads back and forth with the beat of the song.

"Still Like That Old Time Rock And Roll!"

They then jumped up to their feet and shuffled backwards on the carpeted floor. And when each was close enough, Ian launched himself backwards onto the couch behind him, and John onto the couch on the other side of the room behind him. And as a guitar solo came on, they raised his legs in the air and waved them about for a moment before jumping off the couches and popping their collars. They then did the moonwalk for a brief second before returning to their instruments for some more crazy rocking.

And then suddenly, both the men noticed the camera and stared at it in dead shock.

"HELEN!" John yelled, turning a bit red.

"THIS IS SUCH A VIOLATION OF OUR PRIVACY!" Ian finished off before both men began to walk towards the camera.

"Oops" came the voice of a woman from behind the camera (Alex took it that was Helen Rider, his mum.) You didn't have to look at her to tell there was an enormous grin on her face. And then, just as the men came close, the screen burst into static.

Alex just sat there, eyes wide open, jaw hanging open. He had no idea what to do at the moment. Die of laughter, die of the shock that his uncle and dad would actually do something like that(or that his mum would actually record it...)

At that moment the voice of Ian Rider came from down the hall "Alex! Have you finished with the attic yet?!"

The sound of Ian's voice made Alex completely crack up. Oh man, to think the very same uncle did all that 15 years ago. He just had to watch that again. Alex then re-winded the tape and hit play again at the beginning.

And Ian was a bit thrown off when he walked into his nephew's room only to see the teen rolling on the floor laughing. He then looked at the trunk on the floor, then at the TV screen before freezing. Eyes wide open.

"Alex!" he half scolded, half gasped.

"Man Ian, you have to show me how to do that sometime" Alex said through his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny" Ian muttered crossing his arms "That mother of yours..."

"Bet I can do that so much better if I tried" Alex laughed.

"No you can't" Ian smirked.

"I so can" Alex retorted.

"Nope" Ian shook his head.

"Yeah, well let's go. Let's do this right now. Me and you, downstairs, guitar hero" Alex challenged.

"Fine, you're on!" Ian accepted.

"Fine, let's go!" Alex said jumping up and walking out of his room. At that he and Ian headed towards the living room.

Man, Alex would never look at the living room, the coffee table, the couch, his mum, his dad or guitar hero the same ever again. But most of all he would...never..._ever_ look at his uncle the same way ever again.

----

"Man I can't believe you and dad actually wore pink shirts and underwear while playing guitar hero"

"Shut up"

"Hahahaha"

**So what'd ya think? lol no one ever said spying was the Rider brothers'(ooh that has a nice ring to it...The Rider Brothers....hehehe me likey) only talent XD**

**Thanks for reading and please kindly leave a Review!!**


End file.
